


Jealous

by celmmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Clemmings, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmmings/pseuds/celmmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke usually isn't the jealous one in the relationship. <i>Usually.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/gifts).



> Hi guys!!! I know it's been ages since i posted something but i've had a really bad month, emotionally wise, which caused writers block. but!!! clemmings inspired me into writing this one so!! i hope you enjoy it :')
> 
> ps. this one's dedicated to my andie who i love so much and helped me through so much this month. she encouraged me to keep writing and supported me through some shit, so this is my thank you

Luke isn’t really the jealous type, he surely isn’t the jealous or possessive one in the relationship – that part usually belongs to Michael. So that morning when Luke wakes up and Michael is still fast asleep, he opens Twitter and his whole feed is filled with screenshots of Michael’s tweet to Calum from the previous night and everyone is talking about how real Malum is and how absolutely dead Muke is, Luke is really surprised by the wave of rage that washes over him.

Luke rolls his eyes and huffs angrily, closing the Twitter app with a frown and rolling over and away from Michael who’s still peacefully asleep by his side. He sighs and covers Michael with the duvet before he drags himself to the bathroom.

Luke really isn’t used to this strange feeling of jealousy, he never, not even once, doubted his and Michael’s relationship. They’re both more than loyal to each other, Luke can’t remember a time where he felt intimidated by someone, or like someone could take Michael away from him. It’s a known fact; he’s Michael’s and Michael’s his. It’s that simple.

Ever since _Rock Out with Your Socks Out_ ended and the four went on break, they’ve all kind of took a short break from social media. They went home for Christmas and spent some time with their families before they headed to Bali for a vacation with their big group of friends, and then they went back to their house in Los Angeles. So Luke can’t really blame the fans for saying his and Michael’s ship is dead, but for some reason it really gets to him as he finishes brushing his teeth and he pads his way downstairs to the kitchen with a pout.

“Hey,” Ashton rasps groggily from his seat next to the rounded kitchen table where he’s hunched over a steamy cup of coffee and his phone, scrolling through his own Twitter feed. Luke doesn’t respond, he simply makes an irritated noise, kind of a growl, and makes his way over to the coffee maker. He knows he isn’t getting away with it, Ashton won’t just let it go.

“What’s wrong?” Ashton locks his phone and lifts his mug up to his lips to sip from it, following Luke’s every move as he studies him. Luke feels like yelling at him and telling him to leave him alone and mind his own damn business. Instead he keeps his mouth shut and shrugs, not turning around to look at Ashton as the coffee machine jolts into life and makes enough noise so Luke can stall for a few more minutes. When his coffee is ready Luke silently takes a seat next to Ashton, and doesn’t say anything as he sips from his coffee and sighs in satisfaction, at least he has his coffee.

“Well?” Ashton presses, not letting Luke have a couple of minutes of silence. Luke tries his best not to lash out at him. Why is it so hard for Ashton to understand that he doesn’t feel like talking?

“Well, what?” Luke plays dumb. Ashton isn’t having it.

“Don’t do that,” Ashton says, pointing an accusing finger at Luke. “Why are you all pissy?” He keeps pushing. Luke rolls his eyes and throws his head back, he’s not in the mood for this.

“Maybe I’m all pissy because I barely even opened my fucking eyes and you’re already up my ass?” Luke spits, getting up and knocking his chair back with the force of it. He’s too mad to even pick it up or look like he’s sorry for doing that. He gives Ashton one last murderous look that says ‘ask me one more question and I _will_ punch you’ before he storms out of the kitchen.

He physically bumps into a confused and tired looking Calum, growling and giving him another one of his angry, warning looks before he huffs and runs upstairs. Luke knows he has no reason to be mad at Calum, it isn’t his fault that their fans like his and Michael’s ship and he knows Calum wasn’t even the one tweeting, but it’s just easy to project his anger at the moment.

Right before Luke reaches his room door, the one he doesn’t use or sleep in because he and Michael made Michael’s room a shared one for the both of them, he hears Calum asking Ashton, “What the fuck is wrong with this one?” and then he slams the door shut and crawls under the covers.

***

Luke falls asleep, he doesn’t know for how long, but he jolts awake when someone softly knocks on his door. This room feels so unfamiliar and strange without Michael. Luke isn’t used to the smell of it without Michael’s cologne in the air, or the weird feeling that is sleeping in a bed alone. He doesn’t remember the last time that he slept without Michael by his side.

Luke stays quiet, pretending to still be asleep as the person behind the door knocks again. He groans, placing a pillow over his head to, hopefully, muffle the noise. He doesn’t want to see anyone, especially not Ashton who would probably lecture him about how he needs to talk about his problems and how he needs to apologize to Calum, or maybe it’s Calum who’s going to hit him and tell him to ‘snap the fuck out of it’. Either way, he doesn’t care.

When Luke hears the door open quietly, the person behind it obviously being careful in case Luke really is asleep, he nearly loses it entirely. He pushes the pillow off his head and sits up quickly, ready to yell at whoever it is who thinks it’s okay to just burst into his room like that when he clearly isn’t the mood to do any talking.

“Luke?” Luke freezes at the familiar voice. “Can I please come in?”

Luke sighs, all his anger from before fading away and turning into sadness. He wants Michael to be there, he wants Michael to hug him and reassure him, he wants Michael to tell him he has absolutely nothing to worry about because he loves Luke, no one else. But at the same time, Luke doesn’t want to tell Michael he’s jealous. He doesn’t want to admit that he got upset over some stupid tweets, he doesn’t want to tell him he’s jealous because their fans like him better with Calum than Luke.

“I don’t feel like talking.” Luke says harshly. He doesn’t mean it, it just happens.

“Oh,” the disappointment in Michael’s voice is crystal clear and Luke wants to slap himself. “I’ll come back later, then.” He says quietly and starts closing the door, but Luke pulls himself together.

“No, wait!” Luke calls after Michael as he tries to get up and out of bed, but his foot gets twisted in the sheets and he trips, crashes into the carpeted floor, feeling stupid and defeated. As if he wasn’t feeling bad enough already.

“Are you alright?” Michael runs to him, crouching down next to Luke. Luke doesn’t answer. “Did you hurt your leg?” Michael presses, running his fingers down Luke’s right leg, looking for injuries. Luke sniffles and Michael’s head snaps up when he hears it. “Oh my God, Luke,” Michael cups Luke’s face in both hands when he realizes he’s crying. Luke feels like a complete idiot. “Is it that bad? We’re going to the hospital, c’mon.” he says, trying to pull Luke up, he shakes his head.

“My leg is fine,” Luke hiccups. “Please don’t go.” He whispers pathetically as everything surfaces.

The tweets Luke saw were the last straw, he’s been feeling so strange lately. He’s been feeling like Michael deserves so much better than him, like Michael could find a better boy or girl to date, Luke feels unworthy sometimes. Luke knows how damn lucky he is that Michael chose him, but he doesn’t feel like he’s enough. Michael’s beautiful, one of the prettiest people Luke’s ever met, he’s incredibly talented and he’s so hilarious. He’s so confident and brave, he takes risks but he knows his boundaries. Michael’s amazing, and Luke’s a really lucky guy, so when people say they want him to be with Calum, Luke feels like maybe he’s just not enough for Michael. Maybe Michael would be better off with someone else, someone better.

The thought itself, the thought of losing Michael, is what breaks him.

“Luke…” Michael says softly, wrapping his arms around Luke and pulling him into his chest. “I’m not going anywhere, don’t worry.” He reassures as Luke sobs and shakes in his arms.

“You’re okay, it’s okay. I’m right here, I’m right here with you.” Michael keeps whispering into Luke’s ear as he rocks them both back and forth, not letting go of Luke for a second as Luke keeps crying like an idiot. He feels so stupid even when Michael kisses Luke’s hair and tells him it’s going to be fine. Luke tries to believe him as he dozes off to the sound of Michael’s soft voice.

***

When Luke wakes up again, he immediately recognizes that he’s back in his and Michael’s room. Michael must’ve carried him back here when he fell asleep on the floor, in Michael’s arms.

“Hey,” Michael says softly, smiling. Luke rubs his eyes and sits up against the headboard.

“Hey,” he mumbles back tiredly. He can’t even bring himself to smile, he feels like such a jerk. Michael doesn’t seem to mind, though, as he crawls over to sit crossed legged in front of Luke, still grinning. Luke wants to kiss him so bad, but he can’t do that right now. He knows Michael’s going to want an explanation, he can’t blame him.

“So,” Michael starts, playing with the waistband of his sweatpants. “Do you feel better now?” he asks quietly.

“Yeah,” Luke nods. “Thanks for not freaking out at my… sob attack. And thanks for bringing me back here,” Luke gestures around the room. “I hate my room. It doesn’t feel like it’s mine anymore.” He shrugs and Michael nods. He reaches out and takes Luke’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Are you ready to tell me what happened?” Michael squeezes his hand. “Ash and Cal told me that you looked pretty angry in the morning. They’re worried.” Luke feels terrible. He snapped at Ashton and was an absolute dick towards Calum when they didn’t even do anything. Luke looks up at Michael and sighs and nods.

“Promise you won’t laugh at me,” Luke bites on the inside of his cheek, a nervous habit he picked up years ago. “And don’t be mad, either.” He adds quickly.

“Promise,” Michael says, bringing his free hand that isn’t holding Luke’s up between them. “Pinky promise.” He adds with a giggle, poking his pinky out and waiting for Luke to do the same as he links their pinkies together and waves them around. Luke laughs and feels his heart squeeze in his chest. He loves Michael.

“Okay,” Luke clears his throat when he and Michael stop laughing. He takes a deep breath and decides to just go for it. Michael looks at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak.

“You’re going to think I’m so stupid, and I am, but I opened Twitter this morning while you were still asleep and everyone was talking about your tweet from last night, and how you and Calum make a great pair and they all said that Malum was just ‘so real’ while Muke has been so dead for so long. It’s stupid, I know. But lately I’ve just been feeling like maybe I don’t deserve you. You could do so much better than me, I’m not as special as you are. And then seeing all these people saying how great you and Calum are together… I snapped, I got so jealous. I feel so stupid, Michael. I’m so sorry.” Luke doesn’t dare to look up and meet Michael’s eyes. His face feels hot and he would really love for the earth to open up and swallow him whole. He feels like the worst person alive. He made a whole scene out of nothing.

“Luke, look at me.” Michael says, squeezing Luke’s hand. He gulps and looks up, Michael’s eyes are so beautiful and usually it’d be so easy for Luke to just get lost in them, but then Michael starts speaking again and Luke can’t focus on anything else. “Of course you ‘deserve me’. You’re the best person I know, Luke. You’re so damn nice and sweet and kind to our fans all the time, sometimes I envy your ability to smile and be patient even when you’re exhausted or in a bad mood. You’re the most talented person I know by far, you’re beautiful and so fucking smart and amazing and you’re mine. You’re mine just like I’m yours and I would trade that for anyone or anything. You’re my best friend and the most important person to me. Don’t ever feel like you’re any less than that.” Michael stares right into Luke’s wide eyes as he speaks and Luke feels like he’s about to melt and become one with the wooden floor.

“I’m sorry,” Is all Luke manages to choke out, a single tear rolling down his cheek. “I’m so sorry. I love you, I’m sorry.” He mumbles as he crashes into Michael, hugging him tightly, breathing his familiar scent in and sighing in content. It feels so familiar and comforting.

“Shh, Luke, don’t apologize,” Michael kisses Luke’s shoulder. “I love you so much. Don’t ever forget that. I love you so much.” He pulls back, then, and grins at Luke. Luke knows that smile. “I’ve got an idea.” Michael announces and turns around, grabbing his phone from the nightstand.

“What are you doing?” Luke chuckles, looking over Michael’s shoulder so he can see the phone screen.

“You’ll see.” He says as he moves so Luke can’t see the screen anymore.

“What did you do?” Michael asks when he gets an Instagram notification telling him he was tagged in a photo. He opens the app and he’s met with a familiar picture from a photoshoot they did a couple of months ago when Michael’s hair was still bleached blond. Luke gives Michael a confused look as he scrolls down and reads the caption, it reads; **5sos** you bet muke will be alive on #soundslivefeelslive.

“Ashton’s going to kill you,” Luke laughs. Michael pouts.

“That’s all you have to say about my romantic gesture?” Michael jokes, crawling over to where Luke’s sitting.

“That’s what you call a romantic gesture?” Luke lifts an eyebrow. Michael’s face is so close to his. “You’re going to have to do better, Clifford.” Michael rolls his eyes.

“Shut up and kiss me, will you?” Michael barely finishes his sentence before his lips are against Luke’s. It’s eager, Michael pushes Luke down so he’s lying on his back and climbs on top of him before kissing him again, harder. Michael tongue finds itself in Luke’s mouth and Luke can’t help but moan.

“You’re all mine,” Michael murmurs into Luke’s mouth, making butterflies erupt in Luke’s stomach. “All fucking mine.” He kisses down Luke’s neck and chest before he latches his lips to one of Luke’s more sensitive spots, sucking on it. Luke’s hips buck and his back arches off the mattress as he gasps.

“Want you to show me,” Luke whispers softly, cupping Michael’s face and bringing it back up to his, pecking his lips and the tip of his nose. “I want you to show me that I’m yours. I want everyone to know.” he rasps, not taking his eyes off Michael’s wide ones.

“Fuck, Luke,” Michael growls, slotting their mouths back together. “That’s so hot.” He says before he grinds against Luke, making him moan. They fit so well together and Luke knows he isn’t even going to last one second.

“Get the lube.” Luke says, pushing at Michael’s shoulder. He nods, kissing Luke’s forehead before rolling over and getting the small, clear bottle out of his nightstand drawer.

It doesn’t take long for the both of them to get rid of their clothes and for Michael to quickly prep Luke, they’re both too eager to even care. Luke knows Michael’s too gentle and worried to not be thorough when he’s prepping Luke, he would usually make sure about a hundred times and he would take his time with it, bring Luke close to the edge just to tease him, but when Michael asks if he’s sure he’s ready for the third time, Luke snaps and makes him stop, telling him he wants it and he doesn’t even care.

“So eager,” Michael mutters as he coats his cock with lube, making sure it’s slick enough. “I love it. It’s so hot.” He pecks Luke’s lips as he lines himself up, giving Luke a questioning look.

“C’mon,” Luke says with a nod, pushing his hips down. He’s so turned on and he’s not in the mood for Michael’s teasing.

“Fuck.” They both moan in unison as Michael pushes himself into Luke, slowly sliding all the way in until his hips meet Luke’s ass completely and they’re both breathlessly panting into each other’s mouths. Luke shudders.

“Please move,” Luke’s eyes are wide with anticipation and arousal. “Fuck, I need you.” his back arches again and Michael grunts.

“God, Luke,” he whispers as he pulls out almost completely before he slams his hips right back into Luke, hard and rough, just like Luke wants it.

“Oh my God, yeah,” Luke’s nails dig into Michael’s pale, sensitive back. He’s going to leave so many marks. “Just like that!” Luke exclaims as Michael keeps up the rough pace. The headboard keeps knocking into the wall, making a loud smacking noise and all Luke can smell is Michael and all Luke can feel is Michael. His mind is screaming ‘ _Michael, Michael, Michael’_. Or maybe he’s screaming it out loud, he can’t even tell anymore, he’s so lost in the feeling of it.

“You feel so good, babe,” Michael moans into Luke’s neck as he keeps nipping at the soft skin there, he sucks and bites and kisses all over it and it feels amazing. Luke hopes he marks Luke’s entire body so everyone fucking knows he’s Michael’s. “So good.” Michael murmurs as he blows cold air on one of the bruising bite he leaves on Luke’s collar bone.

“Tell me I’m yours,” Luke chokes as Michael keeps the merciless pace and Luke sees stars. “Tell me I’m yours and you’re mine. I want everyone to fucking know.” he says as he wraps his legs around Michael’s waist, bringing their sweaty bodies impossibly closer.

“Fuck, Luke, you’re mine,” Michael moans as he doesn’t stop fucking Luke into the mattress, grabbing the headboard for extra leverage and support. Luke knows he’s going to feel it for the next few days, just like he wants it. “I’m yours, only yours and you’re just fucking mine. _All mine_.” Michael gives an extremely sharp and hard thrust and Luke can’t hold it anymore.

“ _Mikey_!” Luke practically screams as he comes between their stomachs, making everything stickier and messier. Neither of them seems to care as Luke shakes and shivers under Michael as he keeps pounding into him, chasing his own orgasm.

“I love you,” Luke mutters tiredly, his body goes limp as he whispers into Michael’s ear. “I love you, I love you, I love you. C’mon, Mikey, show me how much you love me. C’mon.” Luke says and it seems to work, Michael gives one last rough thrust before he comes inside of Luke with an animalistic growl, biting down on Luke’s shoulder as he tries to quiet himself down.

When they both somewhat regain their composure again, Michael giggles into Luke’s ear. Luke raises an eyebrow even though Michael can’t see him.

“What?” Luke asks, playing with Michael’s hair as none of them moves, Michael still on top of Luke, both of them still breathing quite heavily.

“I think everyone knows that I’m yours now, and by the looks of it,” Michael pauses to run his fingers across Luke’s chest, where Michael left a dozen purpling marks. “It’s kind of obvious you’re mine.” He finishes and Luke nods with a pleased smile.

“Muke is so real,” He says and Michael laughs, Luke can feel the vibrations of it on his chest and he tightens his hold around Michael with a grin. Luke is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it! Any form of feedback is always much appreciated, here and/or on [tumblr](http://celmmings.tumblr.com)!! (come be my friend!)


End file.
